


Of Sparrows and Roses

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AS FUCK!, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tattoos, just a little ditty, seokmin has been testing me with his collar bones so we gonna talk about it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: a sparrow captures a rose inside his tender beak, and the rose is enamored for eternity





	Of Sparrows and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and maybe i'll just start a drabble collection at this point bc i write a lot of short stuff for writing warm ups! anyways jeonghan rose neck tat seokmin sparrow collarbone tat thats HOT!  
> follow me on twitter @vorekwan

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes as he watched his boyfriend remove the poppy seeds that covered his bagel. He had tried to convince him a million times to just order a plain bagel, but Seokmin had insisted that these taste better, the seeds just got stuck in his teeth so of course he had to make sure they were all brushed off before he could enjoy his breakfast.

“Stop judging me,” Seokmin pouted, but Jeonghan could hear the amusement in his voice. A part of Jeonghan thought the other boy did things like this just to get a rise out of him, which made his little quirks all the more endearing. 

“You’re impossible,” Jeonghan sighed, leaning his chin in his hands as he stared at his boyfriend from across the table in the crowded coffee shop they were camped out in. 

Really, they should’ve known better than to try and have a quiet breakfast in the only cafe in their small town, especially so close to finals season. It seemed that every high school student in the area was their, cramming for whatever test they were taking the next day. They had wanted a peaceful Sunday morning, but it was hard to enjoy when they were squashed in the corner of the restaurant, surrounded by miserable teenagers. 

Even surrounded by all the chaos, however, Jeonghan felt content. Summer was on the tip of their tongues, and the sun shone bright through the dirty windows of the cafe. Seokmin was wearing his oversized t-shirts again, complaining that they were the only sensible thing to wear in the heat of the summer. Jeonghan couldn’t complain, he often found his eyes trailing to his exposed collar bone, the hint of his tiny sparrow tattoo peeking out from beneath his shirt collar. He reached forward mindlessly, trailing a soft finger over it. 

“What was that for?” Seokmin laughed, but a blush rose to his face. 

“I just like it, a lot,” Jeonghan hummed, his finger still pressed against tan skin. 

Seokmin smiled back, dropping his bagel to reach his own hand forward, gently brushing against the skin on Jeonghan’s neck, tracing the outline of the rose that now permanently stained his skin. 

“And I like this, a lot.” 

“Couple tattoos are cheesy,” Jeonghan said, scrunching his nose, “when did we become so cheesy?” 

“We’ve always been this way, Hannie,” Seokmin smiled brightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

Jeonghan just laughed, because he knew it was true. They’d always been this way, and he could only hope that they’d continue to be this way forever. 

“I love you,” Jeonghan finally said, still shy after all these years. 

“And I love you,” Seokmin reassured, squeezing his hand. 

In the middle of a crowded coffee shop, on a hot Sunday morning, Jeonghan should’ve felt overwhelmed, but with the poppy seed covered hand covering his own, he couldn’t feel more at home. 


End file.
